


Five times Molly lost her heart … and one time she found one

by eanor



Series: Molly/Martin [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Molly falls in love, she is still too small to understand that concept properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Molly lost her heart … and one time she found one

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://thegameison-sh.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thegameison-sh.livejournal.com/)**thegameison_sh** challenge prompt "Lost  & Found" and slightly edited and expanded afterwards. Comments and criticism are always very welcome! Enjoy! :)

* The first time Molly falls in love, she is still too small to understand that concept properly. All she knows is that Toby, the neighbour’s boy, has the brightest smile she has ever seen. So she spends all her afternoons playing with him and with his cat which is soft and warm and snuggles up against her when the days grow colder. Toby is a friendly boy and genuinely likes Molly and when his cat gives birth to the cutest little kittens imaginable, he rushes off to Molly’s house as fast as he can to give her the prettiest one as a gift. Sadly, Molly’s mother doesn’t approve of pets and consequently Molly is forbidden to play with Toby anymore. She cries for a week before vowing to hurry growing up so she can make her own decisions.
  

* The next time, Molly is old enough to understand her crush, but sadly that isn’t very helpful. Mr. Mason is her secondary school chemistry teacher and although she has declared chemistry as the most boring subject ever the year before, suddenly it becomes very interesting indeed. As Molly loves to listen to his explanations and intently hangs on his every word (not only for science), she hardly notices how her grades subsequently improve. Her parents do, though, and for the very first time Molly feels what it is like to be the favourite child. When she expresses interest in studying chemistry or maybe medicine, her parents could not have been prouder. The next year, Molly gets a new chemistry teacher and Mr. Mason is soon forgotten - Molly’s interest in all things scientific, however, remains.
  

* The third time Molly falls in love, she already is a university student and living on her own in a tiny bedsit in a much bigger residence. She is always busy studying and since that doesn’t leave much time for cooking, most of her meals consist of canteen food. For her first birthday not at home she decides to order a celebratory pizza and as soon as she sees the pizza delivery boy, she has lost her heart again. She can’t really pin down what so special about him – maybe his wild curls or the cute way he says “Here’s your pizza, hope you enjoy it.” – but for the next few weeks she eats pizza every day until she has spent all her allowance and put on 5 pounds.
  

* Molly makes it through university without losing her heart once until the day she starts working at Bart’s. Nobody has warned her about Sherlock, so she is completely unprepared when he strides into the morgue (not yet hers) for the first time and starts asking – no ordering - her to do things. As Molly is too perplexed to argue, she follows Sherlock’s every wishes and when in the end he smiles at her, she feels that it was fully worth it. Sherlock has Toby’s smile, Mr. Mason’s intellect and the pizza boy’s curls, so what more could she ever want? For years all of Molly’s dreams revolve around a certain consulting detective and when a little voice in her head sometimes whispers that he only toys with her, she firmly tells it to shut up.
  

* The fifth time, everything is perfect, especially in all the ways Jim isn’t like Sherlock at all. He is friendly, caring and actually listens when she tells him about her small worries and big dreams. When she needs help with her computer, he explains everything patiently and without even making fun of her once. Within a day, Molly has lost her heart to Jim, although she still stutters when Sherlock comes unexpectedly close, so a small part of it is probably left in his possession. Everything between her and Jim is wonderful until suddenly the world turns upside down and it is everything but. Molly feels she has never made a more stupid decision in her life.
  


* Finally, Molly is perfectly happy on her own. That’s why she will just put the pilot’s cap she has found yesterday on the table and sneak out before he can show up as arranged. And indeed she has already written a short note politely stating her regret and turned to leave when she sees him entering the restaurant and recognises the look in his eyes. It speaks of hope and love and - when he sees the lonely hat on the empty table - of kicked puppies. As he reminds her distractingly of Sherlock, it takes Molly a moment to realise that she has not only found his cap, but his heart. So how can she not turn back, smile at him and watch his eyes light up again with delight?
  



End file.
